All I want for christmas
by Black Memoria
Summary: Pour Ghadriel - C'était le premier réveillon, depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Et c'était précisément pour cette raison que tout devait être parfait, que Rhadamanthe avait soigné jusqu'à la décoration. Sans que rien ne se passe comme prévu...


_Disclaimer : Saint Seiya et son univers entier ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais aucun profit, d'aucune nature, sur ce projet –de petite envergure, mais qui me tiens à cœur._

 _Rating :_

 _Pairing : Rhadamanthe/Kanon_

 _NdA : Lali-oh ! Bon Noël bande de gens ! Cet OS est tout décousu de sens dans ma tête, et à vrai dire, je le fais parce que j'ai envie de faire un énième cadeau à une personne toute particulière. Pour son pairing favoris, nos exquises folies, notre vie qui alimente l'hyper mythe à notre manière, nos rires et nos « il est déjà cinq heure du matin, là ? » et tous ces ronchonnements au matin pour me dire que je ne dois plus lui tenir la jambe. Pour ces bouderies enfantines mais tellement vitales, pour les discussions sérieuses, les éclats de joie, les rp incessants, les regards, les gestes, pour chaque courbe de ta personne, si souvent admirée, pour ces airs mutins, canaille et cette fierté effrontée. Pour toutes ces drôles de barques que nous avons amarrées et pour toutes les suivantes que nous allons emprunter. Pour cette drôle de vie, qu'ensemble on va mener. Merci. Mille mercis._ _ **Ghadriel,**_ _je t'offre ce petit écrit, puisse-t-il te faire sourire, te souvenir de bonnes choses. Je te souhaite, également, un merveilleux noël._

* * *

Tel qu'il connaissait le phénomène, après quelques mois déjà passés à ses côtés, le juge s'était dit que ça serait une bonne idée, de passer noël avec lui… Non pas qu'il soit friand de ce genre de festivité, et loin de là. La convivialité n'étant pas son point fort, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire le moindre effort, quel qu'il soit, pour fêter un jour stupide durant lequel un prétendu homme habillé en rouge et gonflé comme une montgolfière passe par un endroit bien trop exiguë pour lui. Le tout pour qu'il dépose un cadeau qui, s'il était inutile, rejoindrait le vide-ordures, et vide le frigo sous prétexte que c'est la tradition.

En réalité, Rhadamanthe ne savait pas trop ce qu'il détestait dans les fêtes. Le fait qu'elles doivent se passer en famille, ou alors que tous ces marmots braillent après des conneries dont il n'auront plus souvenir les mois passés, voire un an ou deux pour les plus sensibles… C'était désormais certain, Kanon aimait passer noël et devait certainement avoir une piève secrète où il conservait tout un tas de choses étranges et douteuses ayant des liens plus ou moins puissants avec des personnes et des souvenirs, qu'ils soient douloureux ou tendres.

Y avait-il seulement une place ? Il balaya cette pensée d'un revers et retourna s'asseoir sur son confortable canapé –bien qu'il fut en cuir et que le froid qui s'en dégageait aurait suffi à faire fondre l'éternel Cocyte. Le Cocyte… avec sa large étendue blanche, sa couche de neige qui semblait se renouveler depuis le début des temps, aurait sans doute constitué un endroit parfait pour faire noël si toutefois il n'y avait pas eu tous ces… cadavres. Et le gémeau n'aimait pas le froid.

Rhadamanthe semblait assez déterminé, cette année, à faire plaisir à quelqu'un en tâchant de prendre compte de toutes les préférences dudit quelqu'un. Et, par Hadès, qu'il en avait des préférences le dragon des mers ! Pas trop froid, au chaud, avec des couleurs de noël, et des couleurs chaudes, des bougies –celles qui sont parfumées, mais il faut que ça s'accorde. Un peu d'encens, si les bougies ne sont pas parfumées, mais un encens qui sent bon, parce que le traditionnel « Lotus » ou « Citron », non merci. Ou alors ces petites huiles qu'on fait chauffer et qui sentent bon, combien y en avait-il au troisième temple déjà ? Au moins un dans chaque pièce. Évidement, il faudrait que la lumière soit tamisée, qu'il y ait sans doute des fleurs pour son arrivée. Avait-il seulement envie de le faire en enfer ? Ou avec lui ? Après tout, Kanon avait bien avoué qu'il était habitué à le passer seul, puis avec Io, puisque Poséidon –enfin, Julian Solo-, était bien trop occupé. Ensuite avec Milo, _mais cette année il le fête avec Camus, et à priori il a prévu quelque chose d'assez romantique pour l'occasion… Je les envie, je me demande ce qu'ils vont s'offrir et avec quelle tradition ils vont le fêter. Il paraît que noël, chez les français, c'est quelque chose d'incroyable… En même temps, avec leur gastronomie de renommée, on doit bien se péter le ventre, non ? Hein Rhadamanthe ? Ça doit être quelque chose, un noël à deux, en tête-à-tête avec la personne… Toujours est-il, que ça crève de romantisme, non pas que je le sois, mais au moins ils font des efforts l'un pour l'autre. Bien que Camus ait juste besoin de dire le prénom de Milo pour que ce soit déjà le plus précieux des cadeaux à ses yeux. Ils sont incroyables…_

C'était pour cette tirade, et encore, ce n'était qu'une partie infime de ce qu'avait dit Kanon, que la bibliothèque, des plus traditionnelles, de Rhadamanthe, c'était vue accueillir, parmi Hemingway et autres Shakespeare, des petits nouveaux tels que « Noël à travers les âges », « Le guide du gentleman », « Le romantisme pour les nuls » ou encore « Noël et ses traditions voisines ». Foutaises que cela ! Comme s'il en avait besoin.

Il posa sa tête contre le large repose-tête et soupira, il n'avait pas bu encore ne serait-ce qu'une lampée de whisky, et il se sentait déjà épuisé. Quelques jours avant le réveillon et rien n'avait bougé de place, pas même ses meubles pour faire un semblant de place. L'agencement était tel qu'il n'avait, au final, qu'à pousser une table contre un mur pour accueillir assez de personnes pour ne jamais retrouver Kanon parmi la foule, c'était sans doute mieux de rester avec tout ce dont il était habitué. Il se frotta le visage et sourit de dépit, tant de préparation pour quelques heures. Des heures romantiques…

Sur la table basse, il y avait autant de bougies emballées –des chandelles- que de post-it égarés parmi les pages des livres. Différentes décorations, une nappe encore pliée, qu'il devrait repassée pour qu'elle soit intacte, un livre de recettes pour préparer le repas, du papier cadeau, quelques bons mètres tout de même. Du scotch, une agrafeuse, des rubans, des petites étoiles, un sapin encore dans sa boîte, des guirlandes lumineuses, des boules et l'étoile. Devait-il prendre un cake pour le dessert ? Il se redressa sans cesser de soupirer, à croire que ce fut son seul langage dernièrement, et nota ce petit supplément sur la liste –quels étaient les goûts de Kanon ? Si ça tombe, il préférerait une glace, un sorbet… Une moue boudeuse prit place, ce qui semblait accentuer la mine horripilée qu'il arborait habituellement. Il raya les crustacés de la liste, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Sortir avec Kanon le fatiguait, physiquement. C'était une épreuve de chaque jour et survivre devenait parfois compliqué, et périlleux. Mais il préférait encore que leur relation se passe, pour le moment, dans cette optique. Cette impression de vivre, voire d'avoir la rage de vivre, était une chose dont il s'était lassé depuis bon nombre de temps désormais et voir le gémeau agir ainsi, vivre avec tant de hargne car sa vie était courte, et bien trop précieuse, lui donnait envie de profiter pleinement aussi, le temps qu'il l'avait en sa compagnie. Cela dit, il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de penser à ces années qui s'écouleraient inexorablement et mèneraient le gémeau vers sa mort. D'ailleurs, avec sa condition de chevalier, rien n'était moins sûr.

Il se frotta le visage, las, éreinté. Il n'avait pas réellement dormi depuis qu'il avait eu en tête de lui préparer une belle soirée, où ils ne seraient qu'à deux, ça lui donnait presque envie de rire de faire autant d'effort pour quelqu'un, et il aurait rit franchement, seulement, c'était se moquer de lui-même et c'était hors de question. Deux jours avant le réveillon, il se leva et décida de préparer la table, à l'avance, le sapin, le repas –chose qu'il fit au matin même et qu'il ferait réchauffer au soir.

D'ailleurs, ce fut vers dix-huit-heure qu'il rentra chez lui, les bras chargés de cadeaux divers qu'il aurait tout juste le temps d'emballer avant que Kanon n'arrive. La soirée ne pouvait qu'être bonne, il avait même prévu un fond sonore assez jazzy et très appréciable. Au final, il avait décidé de faire ça très simplement, en omettant les nombreuses bougies rouges et blanches et leurs petites flammes pour seule lumière, la neige habituelle qui tombait de par sa fenêtre, le sapin digne d'un film, décoré en rouge et doré, la table dressée, les cadeaux qui débordaient de partout –même ceux pour Minos et Eaque cette année ! Ne restait plus qu'à attendre la venue de son amant.

Habillé comme il l'était la plupart du temps, en chemise noire, cintrée, par-dessus un pantalon tout aussi sombre lui aussi, il regarder le feu ronronner dans l'âtre immense, assez pour y tenir debout, et attendait, avec une impatience palpable. Ce fut à vingt-et-une-heure qu'il se décida à bouger un peu. Parce qu'il avait faim, qu'il était tard, et que Kanon n'était toujours pas arrivé. Grâce à ce petit bijou de technologie qu'était un téléphone, et à bout de nerf d'avoir tant préparé pour un résultat comme celui-ci –Kanon n'était pas venu !-, il lui envoya un message court, mais qui trahissait son mécontentement. Qui ressemblait à un reproche après tant d'effort fourni pour lui faire plaisir.

Et la réponse ne s'était pas fait attendre. Toute en majuscule, comme si ça avait plus d'impact et remplie ça et là de points d'exclamation. Kanon n'était clairement pas content de savoir que… que quoi au juste ? Il relu ce message avec plus d'attention et les muscles tendus de ses épaules s'affaissèrent après trois relectures.

Pourquoi avait-il pensé à tout, sauf à inviter Kanon, au juste ?

Il soupira, frustré contre sa propre incapacité à organiser un événement. Évidement, Kanon allait être furieux, ou blessé –peut-être même plus blessé qu'autre chose. Après tout, ça allait être leur premier noël à deux, en amoureux… En amoureux… Il soupira derechef et ne perdit pas plus de temps pour monter –ou descendre- au sanctuaire. Avec ce qu'il savait des précédentes fêtes du gémeau, il le passerait certainement à boire avec les autres gardiens et s'échangeraient des cadeaux plus ou moins sympathiques, selon leur affinité, à l'heure prévue. Et Kanon serait de la partie… il voulait, lui aussi, lui donner ses cadeaux. D'ailleurs, en se préparant, il prit soin de prendre une valise assez grande pour pouvoir tout transporter.

Ce n'était pas rare qu'il demande à se rendre au sanctuaire, et avec ce moment de paix, il n'y avait aucun risque que qui que ce soit le prenne pour un ennemi, surtout depuis que leur relation avait éclatée au grand jour.

Il faisait déjà nuit noire quand il foula le sol de la Grèce, et passablement froid, il regretta de ne pas avoir prit une veste pour mettre sur ses épaules. En même temps, il avait pensé passer le réveillon chez lui, au chaud, avec un bon repas et les cadeaux à minuit. Que nenni ! Voilà qu'il était en train de monter les maisons une à une dans le but de retrouver le dragon des mers. Devrait-il s'excuser ? Certainement… Il n'aimait pas ça. Eaque et Minos allaient aussi, sans doute, lui en vouloir parce qu'il avait refusé de passer cette fête avec eux, prétextant qu'il souhaitait se retrouver en tête à tête, et qu'il se retrouvait au sanctuaire, près du treizième temple où il entendait déjà des éclats de rire, de voix et un fond musical passant en boucle des chants de noël passés.

Le blond ne perdit pas de temps pour entrer, sans y être invité, évidement, et le chercha immédiatement du regard. Il fut accueillit par le scorpion qui, d'un large sourire, lui souhaita la bienvenue à leur fête pour le réveillon, et son rouquin qui le réprimandait d'avoir déjà assez bu pour le restant de la soirée, et accessoirement nouvel an.

-Tu le cherches, hein ? Il est près de l'autel d'Athéna avec son frère. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de les laisser là-bas, à deux. Mais mon Camus refuse que je fasse quoi que ce soit. Ils vont pas se foutre sur la gueule, mais la nostalgie ce n'est pas toujours bon, hein ! Oh, des petits-fours…

Exaspéré, Camus le suivit jusqu'au buffet, quitte à ce qu'il boive, autant qu'il mange pour éponger tout ça ! Il regarda leur petite comédie un instant, Milo et la façon qu'il avait de toujours chercher le verseau du regard et ce dernier qui, malgré son stoïcisme implacable, avait une lueur contenant un amour infini lorsqu'il posait le regard sur l'homme à côté de lui.

Certains l'avaient salué quand il avança dans l'immense maison et bientôt il en vit la fin, passant l'immense arche ouverte d'où l'on voyait déjà l'imposante statue d'Athéna dépasser tout le monde et veiller sur le sanctuaire entier –voire la Grèce tout entière.

Les jumeaux étaient là, assit en tailleur, à même le sol en parlant bas, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans une cathédrale. Ils avaient tous deux les yeux rivés sur leur Déesse de marbre qui s'élevait à des dizaines de mètres de hauteur. De là où il se trouvait il ne pouvait rien entendre, mais il imaginait sans mal la discussion qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Concernant cette époque, au début de la guerre sainte, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés ici, se définissant l'un comme l'autre, le principal facteur du suicide d'Athéna.

Tu parles, foutaise que cela ! Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, et au contraire encore, s'ils n'en étaient pas arrivés là, jamais cette greluche n'aurait su avoir les bonnes cartes en mains pour permettre à ses chevaliers de vaincre. D'autant plus que, sans cette victoire –quand bien même elle avait un goût amer pour lui-, Kanon ne lui serait jamais revenu.

Il put encore s'approcher un peu avant que le bruit de ses chaussures et des roulettes de sa valise ne les tire, à deux, de leurs souvenirs.

-J'ai oublié de t'inviter, Kanon.

-Je ne savais même pas que tu avais prévu quoi que ce soit.

-Je vais vous laisser tranquille…

L'aîné des gémeaux était passé à côté de la wyverne comme s'il n'avait jamais été présent. Dire que leur relation était assez conflictuelle était relativement faux. Si Rhadamanthe, lui, faisait des efforts pour accepter la relation que Kanon entretenait avec son jumeau, Saga, lui, n'admettait pas du tout que son frère soit avec un spectre, soit. La plupart du temps, il faisait simplement comme s'il n'existait pas.

-Je le fais encore fuir.

-Il finira par s'habituer, puis, je ne cesse pas de le tanner avec ça. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, ce soir.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai oublié de t'inviter. Mais tout est prêt à la maison. Un gigantesque sapin, des décorations, un repas et un dessert. J'ai juste amené les cadeaux en me disant que, du coup, tu ne voudrais pas venir.

-Je me sens bien ici.

-L'année prochaine, faisons-le rien qu'à deux.

-Je me sens bien au sanctuaire, pas forcément ici même. On peut toujours descendre au troisième temple après. Et tu comptes séjourner ici ?

-Pardon ?

-Ta valise.

-Ce sont tes cadeaux.

-À quel point es-tu riche ?

-Qui te dit que ce sont des cadeaux de valeur ?

-Ils se seront forcément, de valeur, juste parce qu'ils viennent de toi.

Rhadamanthe garda son sourire. C'était exactement de ça dont il parlait, Kanon et son côté romantique. Il était capable de détruire les enfers à lui seul et tenir tête au seigneur Hadès comme personne –mis à part Kagaho autrefois-, et la seconde d'après, de pondre des phrases mièvres à souhait. Et c'était une partie de lui que la wyverne trouvait absolument craquante.

Il lâcha la poignée de sa valise et s'avança vers le gémeau au même moment où il se releva. Sans attendre il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour le saluer et l'étreignit avec la seule douceur dont il fut capable. Kanon senti sa colonne vertébrale se remettre en place.

-Je pensais que tu m'en aurais voulu. De ne pas avoir pensé à faire noël avec toi.

-Nos points de vue ne sont pas les mêmes. Je préfère être entouré durant cette fête plutôt qu'en tête à tête. Mais si tu y tiens, nous en feront un rien qu'à nous.

-Ce qui m'importe c'est de te voir sourire. Comment comptais-tu patienter jusqu'à minuit ?

-Je ne sais pas. Même si j'aime être entouré de mes amis ici, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me reclure. Alors je suppose que j'aurais fait quelques apparitions.

-Bien. Nous allons donc patienter à deux.

Ce qui avait passé aux oreilles de Kanon pour une énième proposition à coucher –Rhadamanthe était vraiment le pire pervers qu'il connaissait après Camus, selon les dires de Milo…-, avait été une simple demande à rester l'un près de l'autre, à observer la statue d'Athéna.

-Hadès aussi a des statues près de l'entrée de Guidecca. Ce sont des wyvernes.

-Eh bien, tu dois te sentir important, non ?

-Je m'en fiche pas mal. Ça aurait pu être des griffons que je n'en aurais rien eu à faire de toute façon. Je voulais juste dire un truc.

Ils avaient ensuite parlé de tout et de rien durant de longues minutes, qui passèrent peu à peu à des heures. Aussi, ils s'embrassèrent et se câlinèrent sans rien dire. Minuit était d'ailleurs passé lorsque certains chevaliers vinrent à leur rencontre, distribuant des cadeaux, faisant une petite bise sur la joue du gémeau et du juge pour leur souhaiter un bon noël. Ils furent tous passés et il se passa un bon quart d'heure d'embrassades durant laquelle ils n'avaient pas pu se souhaiter une bonne fête mutuellement.

Alors, pour une fois, la première fois, Kanon avait prit plus de devants que d'habitude. Il lui avait prit la main, l'avait entraîné à sa suite sans un mot, il avait prit la valise de son autre main et, toujours sans rien dire, ils étaient descendus au troisième temple. Tels qu'il connaissait les chevaliers, ils allaient rester sur place encore deux bonnes heures avant de retrouver leur maison –et sans nul doute que certaines maisons allaient être inhabitées ce soir.

Le troisième temple était vide, parfaitement vide de vie. Ils n'étaient que deux, et si ça avait déjà été le cas auparavant, aujourd'hui ça avait quelque chose de différent. Une certaine promesse qui charriait avec elle le fait que la nuit ne serait pas calme. Rhadamanthe s'était laissé emmener par le gémeau sans rien dire, il l'avait suivi et s'était assit sur le canapé quand il le lui avait demandé. Il avait vu le décor de noël minimaliste, le sapin chichement décoré et les cadeaux qui étaient empilés dessous, certains remontant des branches tant il y en avait.

Pourtant ils ne s'étaient pas attardés dessus, à priori, le gémeau avait d'autres priorités en tête. Aussi, lorsque Rhadamanthe fut à son aise dans le petit canapé confortable, il s'installa sur ses genoux, de manière à ce qu'ils se fassent face. Les bras noués autour de son cou, il le regardait avec tellement d'amour et de passion que c'était impossible de résister plus longtemps, et tant pis si Kanon faisait des efforts considérables. Sans doute qu'il se ferait engueuler plus tard, étant donné qu'il était si rare de voir Kanon agir de la sorte.

D'ailleurs, il eut l'air un peu bougon, mais ça ne tarda pas bien longtemps quand les crocs de son juge caresser la peau délicatement fine de son cou, à la naissance de son oreille.

-Tu fais chier, Rhadamanthe.

-Et je n'ai pas fini de le faire… Je voudrais juste, ce soir, te faire l'amour doucement.

Le gémeau n'avait rien répondu, le spectre avait toujours eu cette facilité à le gêner ou le faire rougir de quelque manière que ce soit. Et ce soir, c'était cette promesse de douceur à laquelle il croyait tant qui avait fait naître en lui un désir urgent de se plaquer contre lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Rhadamanthe s'était employé à le renverser sur le canapé, l'effleurer, l'effeuiller, lentement, lascivement. À chaque parcelle de peau découverte, il déposait un baiser, tendre ou chaud dessus. Il n'avait jamais été aussi tendre qu'à ce moment là. Ses mains avaient laissé leur rugosité habituelle pour des caresses aériennes qui faisaient se tordre le corps sous le sien sans le moindre ordre. Comme s'il jouait d'un instrument comme un grand virtuose. Le meilleur virtuose qu'il aurait pu connaître.

Il avait prit son temps, ils s'étaient découverts d'une nouvelle manière, et ils s'étaient aimés. Dansant l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre dans un slow aux effets puissants et dévastateur malgré la douceur de l'instant. Tout avait été en tendresse, aérien, ils avaient voyagé au même endroit, presque au même moment. Puis ils été restés enlacés, nus, se pressant l'un contre l'autre. Sans doute Kanon s'était-il endormit que peu de temps après, un sourire de contentement sur les lèvres.

Rhadamanthe l'avait enlacé un peu plus, sans penser à rien d'autre que cet instant, au fait que noël n'était pas si raté qu'il ne l'aurait pensé s'il n'était pas venu chez lui, à Caïna. En fait, il s'était sans doute aperçu que le plus important avait été d'avoir le gémeau près de lui. Pour pouvoir simplement lui souhaiter, l'embrasser et lui glisser au creux de l'oreille qu'il l'aimait.

À son tour, il sombra dans un sommeil profond, et le meilleur qu'il eut jusqu'à maintenant.


End file.
